bdlfandomcom-20200214-history
Prime
The Prime#s were formed after the league reset, and are one of the Original 4 Teams in the BDL. They played Season 1 and Season 2 under the Prime#s name, before being re-named the Beeters when sam333 took over for JaymondFlurrie as GM of the team. The drama surrounding the name change played a significant role in the BDL towards the end of Season 2. Team Founding The Prime#s had the 2nd overall pick in the draft following the league reset. Like the other teams, they eventually picked five players in the draft. #monstersfan (2nd overall) #hockeykid8 (7th overall) PhoenixAvsFan #sam333 (10th overall) #leaf_fan (15th overall) #Bob_Avs33 (18th overall) Rob_Avs33 Season 1 The Prime#s draft strategy primarly relied on performance in the Trial Season. GM JaymondFlurrie picked several of the highest scoring players from before the reset. However, that strategy met with mixed success due to the fact that the league was now following the NHL season as opposed to the MLB. The Prime#s finished a disappointing 2-3-1 for 7 points (3rd place in the league). They had a league-worst -17 goal differential. The few bright spots for the Prime#s were sam333 and Bob_Avs33. They posted strong scores throughout the season. However, the remaining four players were among the 10 lowest scoring in the league, and struggled with consistently selecting good teams. As the team with the highest payroll in Season 1, this performance was considered underachievement. Season 2 The Prime#s managed to improve their consistency considerably in Season 2. They remained in the hunt for the Championship Draft until the final week of the season, but fell short to the Pucktards by just two points in the standings. They finished the season 5-3-0-1 (16 points), earning the distinction of the first team to lose a tiebreaker based on captain picks. They improved significantly in goal differential, this time leading the league with +17. Once again, sam333 led the way for the Prime#s. This time, GM JaymondFlurrie also had a much improved season, and Bob_Avs33 was consistenly strong as well. Later in the season, JaymondFlurrie made plans to step down as GM and promote sam333 in his place. This touched off a controversy that consumed the league and led to the first trade in BDL history as well. As sam333 began to take control of the team, she made a trade with the Pucktards to acquire InNet and Ignatious_Bonferior in exchange for hockeykid8 and leaf_fan just before Week 8. However, it wasn't until she announced plans to change the team name that the drama really exploded. NOTES: *T = traded, pick did not count for Prime#s this week *hockeykid8 changed name to PhoenixAvsFan starting Season 3 *Bob_Avs33 changed name to Rob_Avs33 starting Season 3 Name Change When sam333 found out that she was going to become GM of the Prime#s, she set out to make the team hers. The trade in Week 8 was only part of that effort. Shortly after that, and with the help of rival Pucktards player smurfinablender, sam333 revealed plans to change the entire identity of the team. She proposed that the new Beeters would have a new name, logo and color scheme. To JaymondFlurrie, this was a step too far, and he made efforts to block the changes to what was still his team. For a time, he even attempted to trade sam333 away to cancel their agreement, but no other teams were interested in getting swept up in the drama. The pair argued for control of the team going into Season 3, but ultimately the deal was too far done. The plans went through, and sam333 changed the identity of the team. She did make a compromise, altering the name to "Beet#rs", as well as signing JaymondFlurrie as assistant GM. Also, the league gave JaymondFlurrie priority for a new team in the event of league expansion. For future information on the Prime#s franchise, see Beeters.